The Child of Galaxy
Summary The Child of Galaxy, originally known as O-01-55, is a HE class Abnormality. It appears like a child with a starry pattern for skin and hair. It is very shy and lonely, crying most of the time when alone. As a result, it gets attached to researchers very quickly and usually grants them a small pebble as a "Token of Friendship". However, those who wield it will be able to be remotely observed by the Child of Galaxy, and the latter will become overly attached to them, especially if they interact with other Abnormalities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly far higher Name: O-01-55, The Child of Galaxy Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: HE Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Creation (Can create a token of friendships at will, which contains a universe), Death Manipulation (Can cause the instant death of those who holds its token of friendship when it is unhappy), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Cosmic Awareness (Can know everything that happens to those who hold its tokens of friendship), Reality Warping (Can slightly warp the appearance of its room, making it looks like outer space), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Can harm employees superior to Complete Food), possibly far higher (Implied to have moved all the stars in the sky when it first appeared. Possibly the embodiment of an entire galaxy. Its Friendship Token it creates apparently contains an entire universe, and the Child of Galaxy creates a star in it each time it cries) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to weaker Abnormalities like Complete Food), possibly far higher (Implied to have traveled from another star or another galaxy) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level (Superior to Complete Food. The armor it produces can defend against comparable beings) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Tokens of Friendship. Can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. Gallery TheChildofGalaxyCloseUp.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8